<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gonna take on the world someday by SkyGem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693251">gonna take on the world someday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGem/pseuds/SkyGem'>SkyGem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i've told a million lies but now i tell a single truth (there's you in everything i do) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ASL Brothers, ASL as Whitebeards, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGem/pseuds/SkyGem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Luffy wishes that the stupid mother hens on his crew would let him solve his own problems without scaring away anyone he tries to fight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco &amp; Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Portgas D. Ace &amp; Sabo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i've told a million lies but now i tell a single truth (there's you in everything i do) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>451</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gonna take on the world someday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a cute little thing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ow! Watch what you're doing, old man!"</p><p>The voice that rings out through the crowded bar is one of a small child, indignant and fearless in the way of one who hasn't even considered that they could be in danger.</p><p>The boy looks to be maybe ten, dressed in simple cargo shorts and a red t-shirt. He has an over-sized straw hat hanging down his back and obscuring the large black jolly roger emblazoned on the back of his shirt. He's sitting at the bar, on a barstool so tall that he would have had to have help just to get on it.</p><p>There are two older boys sitting on his other side, all three of them digging into plates of typical greasy bar food. The other boys are dressed similarly to the younger, one with a cowboy hat hanging from his neck, and the other with a top hat resting on the table next to him. They had been digging into their food with a single-minded focus, but at the outburst from their younger brother, both boys' attention snapped to the offending party with death glares.</p><p>He's a man in his forties, raggedy in the way that identifies him as a pirate (and not a particularly good one, at that), and he's sneering condescendingly down at the young boy who'd yelled.</p><p>"Calm down, brat," he says dismissively. "I didn't do shit to you."</p><p>"Yes you did!" the boy yells in response. "You kept elbowing me in the head, even when I told you to stop."</p><p>The bartender, who had been serving other customers until then, approaches the little group, frowning already.</p><p>"Everything alright here?" he asks, looking at the boys as he speaks.</p><p>"No!" yells the little kid with the straw hat. "Old man Sano, tell this guy to stop hitting me in the head! I'm just trying to eat my food but he won't leave me alone!"</p><p>The bartender turns his frown on the pirate in question. "Sir," he says, "I need you to stop bothering my customers, or I'm going to have to ask you to leave my establishment."</p><p>The pirate looks baffled, for a second, that he's the one being asked to leave, before glaring back at the bartender. "I ain't doing shit, old man, these kids are just looking to start trouble. What're they even doin in here anyways? A bar ain't no place for a buncha snot-nosed brats."</p><p>The bartender shakes his head. "Look, man, just stop bothering the kids, okay? I don't want any trouble."</p><p>"Then maybe you shoulda thought of that before you decided to value those kids over my business, old man!" the pirate yells.</p><p>Immediately, all the noise in the bar dies down.</p><p>The man looks around, confused at the sudden change in atmosphere, and feels a shiver go down his spine as he notices all the other customers' glances focused on him.</p><p>One of them, a man with a messy blond undercut and lazy black eyes, scrapes his chair back and turns in their direction just enough for the Whitebeard jolly roger tattooed on his chest to be visible.</p><p>The site of the infamous jolly roger sends a shiver of unease up the pirate's spine, and as he looks around, he notices that at least a third of the other patrons in the bar have visible Whitebeard marks somewhere on their bodies, whether on clothes or skin.</p><p>"Oi, Luffy!" the blonde pirate (<em>Marco the Phoenix</em>, he realizes as his blood turns to ice in his veins) calls out. "This guy bothering you?"</p><p>"Leave me alone, Marco!" the straw hat child yells back, flapping a hand dismissively in Marco's direction. "I can handle this myself!"</p><p>Marco snickers and turns back to his conversation with some of his other crewmates, looking completely unbothered. "Whatever you say, brat. Just holler if you need help."</p><p>The other two boys sitting with Luffy have fully abandoned their meals now and hopped off their bar stools, approaching with glares on their faces as they crack their knuckles.</p><p>"You got a problem with our little brother, old man?" the blonde kid with the top hat asks, and the pirate takes a step back as his eyes catch on the giant black Whitebeard jolly roger grinning evilly up at him from the front of the kid's t-shirt, and his suspicions are confirmed.</p><p>He hadn't heard that Whitebeard had taken any children under his wing, but even here in Paradise, every soul knew that you didn't mess with one of Whitebeard's men unless you were prepared to take on the captain himself.</p><p>The man staggers back a step, and tries to hide his fear with a condescending smirk.</p><p>"Whatever. I don't have time to waste on weak little brats like you," he says, putting on a fearless facade, before turning and all but running out the doors of the bar without a single glance backwards.</p><p>Before the door has even closed fully behind him, the Whitebeard pirates in the establishment all burst into howling laughter, not noticing the wary expressions thrown their way by the rest of the patrons in the bar.</p><p>"Stop laughing!" a shrill young voice yells out from the bar, and the men all turn to look at the baby of their crew, Luffy, who's looking around at all of them with a pout on his face.</p><p>His gaze immediately hones in on Marco, and he slams his little fist on the bartop in frustration, not noticing the way the wood splinters under the force.</p><p>"It's all because you interfered, Marco!" he yells. "I wanted to fight him myself!"</p><p>Marco's eyes are dancing with amusement when he replies, "You don't want to waste your time with someone pathetic like that, Luffy. I doubt there's anyone on this little island that would give you any good exercise."</p><p>"But Marcoooooo," the child whines. "This place is so peaceful and boring, what else am I supposed to do?"</p><p>"Just spar with your brothers later when you return to the Moby Dick!" the pirate in question responds. "I swear, oyaji will kill me if any of you brats end up getting a bounty on your heads because I let you go around beating up random pirates. You're not supposed to be getting on the Marines' radar until you're old enough to look after yourself, remember?"</p><p>"But we <b>can</b> take care of ourselves!" Luffy protests.</p><p>This statement only serves to get more howling laughter from the other Whitebeard pirates in the establishment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading this far and please leave a comment down below letting me know what you thought!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>